Mich Falsch
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: Ini salahku! Beribu kali kukatakan itu. Tapi beribu kali juga kau menepisnya. Walau dunia penuh perang telah tiada. Aku masih bertanya ... apa maksud perasaan bersalah bersarang didadaku? Aku bersalah karena apa? Kau bilang tak usah menambah perih- Kau tetap diam. Maka aku yang akan bertindak. Sekuel & Prekuel "The Energy of Love". Two shots or more?. Bad-summaries lol. Riren. RnR?


A/N : Ini versi revisinya. Setelah dicek ulang. Kok ancur TT^TT) Dan akhirnya ku tulis ulang dengan settingan yang lebih jelas. dan alur yang lebih jelas. Karena... memang harus dibetulin ...

_Mich Falsch_

"_-Diriku yang Salah-"_

_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime_

_Prekuel dari "The Energy of Love"_

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, ORZ, DLL_

_T. Just click left arrow in the right side of screen, if you don't like this read ; One-shot Story for drabble hshshs ; Alternate Universe._

_Genre : Angst gagal, Family, etc. Gak ngerti saya tapi, makasih :)_

.

.

.

.

"Kak Levi! Tolong aku!" Kak Levi selalu menolongku. Kapanpun, dimanapun, disaat apapun kondisinya—ia pasti akan menolongku.

Aku masih terus berlari sedari tadi. Setelah Aku disuruh pergi meninggalkan kak Levi yang sedang berperang, dan Aku dimintanya untuk kembali ke _camp _pengungsian. Aku entah kenapa terus menangis dan entah kenapa Aku terus berkata lirih menyebut nama kakakku yang sedang bertaruh nyawa di medan pertempuran sana.

"_Eren, pakailah terus kalung ini. Bila kau butuh pertolongan. Kau hanya tinggal berbisik kepada kalung ini"_

Kak Levi yang berkata seperti itu. Aku percaya padanya, sangat percaya padanya. Kugenggam terus kalung itu. Terus berbisik meminta pertolongannya.

"_Kak Levi..."_

"_Eren, sind Sie okay? Apa mereka menyakitimu? Mana yang terluka? Tunggu, akan kubalas mereka, Eren!"_

Aku selalu ditolong Kak Levi, selalu. Selalu ditolongnya. Ia bahkan menghajarkan anak-anak berandalan itu untukku. Oh iya, aku ingat itu kejadian ketika aku berumur 5 tahun. Sekarang aku berumur 7 tahun dan sekarang aku bisa jaga diri sendiri. _Mungkin_.

Mungkin kalian berpikir aku adalah anak yang lemah—Memang, kalian benar. Orang-orang bilang aku terkena keterbelakangan mental, orang bilang ibuku tega membuangku karena aku tidak sama seperti yang lain, dan orang bilang Kak Levi-lah yang menolongku. Membawaku ke rumahnya dan mengangkatku sebagai adiknya.

Tapi, bagi Kak Levi. Aku adalah anak yang pintar. Bagi teman-teman Kak Levi, aku adalah anak yang periang. Dan bagi teman-temanku, aku adalah teman yang penting.

Aku berhasil belajar lebih dulu dari para anak kelas 4 _grundschule _yang lainnya. Tapi kenapa orang lain menganggap diriku tidak normal?

Dan walaupun Kak Levi adalah seorang pahlawan—pahlawan untuk Jerman dan untuk ku juga. Kak Levi tetap dipandang buruk oleh orang-orang.

"_Der ermittelte Kapitän in Deutschland"_

Itulah yang mereka katakan. Dan cihh... Mereka sungguh mudah untuk mengatakan hal itu. Oke, aku tantang. Sekarang kalian harus ikut berperang. Ya, coba saja masuk ke pasukan Kak Levi, yang terkenal paling kejam pengajarannya. Ku tebak Kalian pasti akan terkencing-kencing, hanya dengan melihat latihan pasukan Kak Levi. Berlari 12 menit dengan dikejar anjing _Germansheperd. _Haha kalian pasti takut. Terus berlari tapi kelelahan, atau melambat dan akhirnya diterkam anjing. Atau berhasil berlari 12 menit tanpa digigit? Itu kembali ke opsi pertama. Haha

Ketika aku mengingat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ditambah aku masih ketakutan dengan kondisi saat ini. Aku ingin Kak Levi dapat cepat menolongku. Tapi ... tak mungking itu bisa terjadi.

Tapi ... aku tau. Walau itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kak Levi pasti akan menolongku. Pasti, pasti. Setelah Ia melawan tentara musuh itu. Pasti!

Dan dia pasti akan menepati janjinya untuk kembali

_**DORRR...**_

Uh, oh ... Dimanakah dirinya, _Gott? _

Dia tidak datang ...

Aku terhuyung ke samping. Pandanganku memburam. Uh ... Kak Petra dan teman-teman ... mereka ternyata yang datang ...

Oh, aku lupa. Kak Levi bukanlah tuhan yang bisa menepati segala janjinya...

Mungkin, kali ini aku salah...

.

.

.

.

Eren masih terdiam di kamarnya. Tak menggubris panggilan _Mutter_-nya, yang menyuruhnya turun untuk sarapan pagi. Entah kenapa, Ia merasa banyak hal telah terjadi dalam mimpinya semalam.

Eren baru saja pindah rumah. Dan hari ini, adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah. Ia terus tertunduk lesu didepan cermin. Ia belum memakai celana sekolah. Dan bahkan ia belum mengancingkan baju seragamnya.

Tak memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di permukaan cermin. Memegang sebuah liontin keperakan dengan lubang kunci—yang entah Eren tak tau kuncinya dimana. Terkalung apik dilehernya.

Matanya sayu. Entah, ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Tapi, apa itu? Eren tak ingat sama sekali.

"Ini, kalung apa?"

Dan Eren sama sekali tak ingat apapun.

.

.

.

.

**THE END OF PREKUEL**

.

.

.

.

**Sekuel : **

"Eren, bagaimana hukuman _Herr _Levi. Hehe" Eren baru saja ingin mendudukkan pantatnya ke atas kursi yang selama ini Ia duduki di kelas. Sebangku dengan "Si Muka Kuda". Dan ia malah disambut cengiran kuda khas teman juga rivalnya, yang disebut "Si Muka Kuda, Jean Kirschtien.

"Ya.. biasa saja" Eren berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang berubah warna—yang sedikit terpercik _pink peach _di pipinya itu. Jean merasa aneh.

"Whoa!_Warten Sie eine Minute_. Kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada _Herr _Levi. Yang kutahu, tak ada yang berhasil keluar 'hidup-hidup' dari ruangannya!" Jean mengucapkan hal itu dengan wajah tak _woles, _terlebih Jean langsung berbalik begitu saja kearah Eren. Eren terlihat meminang minang.

_Memangnya Kakak—eh..? Kakak.. sekejam itu ... _"Kurasa tidak, aku kan murid baru jadi ya mungkin masih dikasihani" Eren balik menyengir lima jari. Mengejek Jean yang terlihat mengatur emosinya.

"Wah, wah. Tahan emosi kalian, _Herr__mürrisch" _Tiba-tiba Reiner, ketua kelas 7-1—dengan wakilnya yang disebut perempuan terdingin di kelas, Annie Leondhart. Tiba-tiba datang ke bangku mereka.

"Hei sejak kapan aku jadi seorang _Herr__mü—EMPP" _Jean yang sudah hampir meledak, mulutnya segera disumpal dengan kertas selebaran yang entah apa itu oleh Annie.

"Diam kau, Kirstchien. Atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kaki milikmu yang sudah menggunung di loker!" Dan parahnya, wakil ketua kelas ini adalah seorang esper yang bisa membaca aib seseorang. Hanya aib.

Eren dan Reiner _sweatdrop. _"Ano, Reiner. Bagaimana bisa orang sekejam dia dipilih jadi wakil ketua?" dan Eren cukup menantang maut menanyakan suatu hal tabu.

"Entahlah, dia mungk—"

"Diam, kalian berdua. Suara kalian menyakiti telingaku." Annie dengan muka datarnya bergaya menutup telinganya. _Padahal kan kita bisik-bisik tadi _Pikir Reiner dan Eren saling melempar lirikan.

"Jadi.. apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya?" Jean sudah tak sabar. Bangkunya sudah terasa sesak karena teman idiotnya ini. Di tambah dengan gajah pirang dan nenek sihir macam Annie ini—semakin mempersesaknya saja.

"Baiklah, 5 hari lagi. Akan ada _study tour _ke _Museen. _Kalian harus ikut ya. Bayarnya ke Christa cukup 15 DM." Dan sekarang Reiner layaknya seorang ibu-ibu tukang promosi barang murah ketetangga-tetangganya, ketika menjelaskan kepada Eren dan Jean. Ditambah kipasan selebaran yang layaknya kipas tangan itu.

"Ini selebarannya." Annie dengan nada datar tanpa penaikan atau penurunan oktaf sedikitpun. Segera menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas iklan tentang _Museen_ yang akan mereka kunjungi.

"Baiklah_, Auf Wiedersehen" _Reiner melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sementara ia kembali membagikan selembaran ke anak-anak lainnya.

Eren membolak-balikkan selembaran miliknya. _Museen _yang ia lihat di selembaran ini terlihat layaknya bangunan _bank _kuno yang masih terawat, dengan langit-langit tinggi—bergelantungan lampu minyak, yang telah didaur ulang menggunakan lampu pijar hemat energi dan kaca-kaca tinggi bercorak abstrak. Sungguh indah.

"Apa ini? Kau tau ini, Eren?" Jean menunjukkan salah satu tulisan "_Deutsch__-Armee__ " _dengan cetakan kuning dan tebal, di tengah agak ke kanan selebaran.

"Entahlah, tapi ini mungkin akan menjadi hal yang keren." Eren merasa _de javu. _Ia merasa akan ada hal keren yang akan terjadi. Matanya berbinar senang,

"Eh? Eren, kau masih waras kan? _Museen _itu membosankan" Jean mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Eren. Sungguh ini Eren yang ia kenal bukan?

"_Natürlich bin ich immer noch gesund" _Eren tersenyum manis. Jean sedikit terperangah melihatnya. Temannya ... benar-benar tak waras.

.

.

.

.

Eren sekarang berada di rumah atau lebih tepatnya apartemen Kakaknya, Levi. Kamar apartemen minimalis-modern itu terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Eren sebenarnya sangat malas kesini. Ia ingin pulang, lalu bermain _psp _di kamarnya. Tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah dan hasilnya ia digeret ke apartemen ini.

Untuk belajar bersama. Oke, karena inilah Eren sangat enggan pergi kesini.

"Em ... Kak" Eren masih memainkan _ballpoint _ditangannya ketika ia menaruh kepalanya miring diatas meja. Mata nya melirik-lirik takut ke Kakak nya—yang sedang menatapi beragam angka-angka rumit matematika. Yang entah ... sejak kapan Kakak nya ini menjadi sangat jenius dalam penguasaan semua mata pelajaran. Mungkin hanya Levi dan Tuhan saja yang tau. Mungkin.

"Hm...?" Levi balik menatap Eren. Kaca mata bacanya masih bertengger manis di hidung mancung miliknya. Eren terperangai ... Kakaknya yang selalu terlihat gagah dan tampan dibalik pakaian formal _Kapitän_miliknya—terlihat 2 kali lebih tampan sekarang.

Levi yang melihat Eren memerah pipinya, menyeringai tanpa sesadar Eren. Levi hanya memperhatikan ...

"Ummm... 5 hari lagi. A-Aku ada _study tour." _Eren melirik-lirik malu.

"5 hari lagi? Dimana?" Levi menyadari, 5 hari lagi adalah tanggal 22 desember. Yang artinya 3 hari kemudian adalah ulang tahunnya. Tepat pada hari natal. Ah ... Levi bertanya-tanya, apakah Eren masih ingat dengan hari kelahirannya?

"Uumm.. di Berlin." Eren mencoba mengingat-ingat alamat yang tertera di pojok selebaran.

"Berlin?!" Levi memicing matanya mengingat hal itu. Tempat ia dibunuh! Iya, ia ingat hal itu. Prajurit bangsat sekaligus baik disatu sisi itu membunuhnya dengan kejam. Eren sedikit kaget melihat ekspresi Levi yang mengeras seketika itu."Kak Levi..." tangannya berusaha meraih pundak Levi yang melihat kearah lain.

"Eren." Levi tiba-tiba berbalik kearah Eren semula. Eren terlonjak dan kembali duduk ke posisi ala seorang _geisha _Jepang yang Levi ketahui sangat sopan dan anggun—dari cerita teman-temannya yang dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang semasa perang dunia ke-dua.

Tapi bedanya Eren terlihat berkeringat dingin sekarang. Seorang _geisha _yang kaku rupanya. Dan.. seorang _geisha _yang rapuh.

"Apa kau terluka? Dadamu bagaimana?" Levi meniatkan kembali pikirannya ke rencana awal. Mengecek bekas luka Eren. Levi masih ingat bagaimana luka itu menganga tanpa menyisakan peluru didalamnya. Peluru itu tembus melewati badan mungil Eren. Levi ingat. Sangat ingat hal mengerikan itu.

"A-A-Ahhh... Kak Levi." Eren yang semakin memerah pipinya karena tiba-tiba saja Kakaknya ini berusaha mendekatinya. Dengan posisi dimana Levi berusaha berada di atas Eren.

Eren ketakutan dan otaknya tak dapat memproses apa maksud perkataan Kakaknya ini. Luka? Di dada? Setahu Eren itu hanyalah sebuah tanda lahir yang cukup besar. Dan anehnya, di punggungnya juga ada tanda lahir yang sama persis dengan di dadanya. Dan ... segaris bila diperhatikan letaknya?

"Tunggu Kak Levi!" Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya—memberhentikan Levi yang awalnya hanya ingin mengecek tubuh Eren (Tapi merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya dan Eren?). Matanya menunjukkan ketakutan. Tapi pipinya memerah. Tangan kanannya bergerak kerarah saku celana. Mengambil ponsel _clamshell _biru miriknya. Memencet beberapa tombol. Dan tiba bergerak mundur dari payungan badan Levi.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Kak. Tapi _Mutter _menyuruhku pulang. Maafkan aku kak"Eren perlahan mendekat ke pintu kamar Levi. Membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Levi. Lalu segera keluar dari kamar Levi. Dengan cepat dan tanpa basa-basi.

_**Blammm..**_

Dan positif kamar Levi sekarang semakin hening dengan pintu yang dibanting lumayan kasar.

"Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!" Levi memijit keningnya. _Atau anak itu yang berpikir tidak-tidak ..._

Hmmm ... Tidak ada yang tau hal itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ha-ah..." Eren merasa tercekat melihat sebuah pigura beserta fotonya yang terpampang lebar di balik kaca bening pembatas antara dirinya dengan foto itu.

Ia tak bisa berkata-kata apapun melihat foto itu. Sedari tadi hanya berdiri dan mematung di hadapannya. Bahkan sudah hampir se-jam ia berdiri disitu. Hanya memandangi foto itu- tidak lebih tepatnya orang-orang di dalam foto itu.

Padahal ia serasa melupakan sesuatu..

"_Kenapa aku bisa di Museen?_"

Eren menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Eren bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa di _Museen? _Bagaimana ia bisa sangat tertarik dengan foto yang berlabelkan "_Deustch-Armee" _diatasnya. Yang bahkan ia tertarik dengan label diatas itu, sejak ia melihatnya di kertas selebaran. Dan benar ini adalah foto yang sangat ... Memorial. Memorial?

"_Du Idiot, Jaeger! _Mau sampai kapan kamu memandangi foto itu!" Dan barusan ia merasakan hantaman keras mengenai pinggang kanannya—membuat dirinya yang masih menatap cengo foto yang ada di dalam kontak kaca itu menghantam ke lantai dibawahnya.

"_Von du Idiot, Jean!__" _Eren menuding Jean kejam sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

"Heh, bagaimana bisa?!" Jean menatap Eren dengan wajah kudanya yang semakin aneh.

"Kau sedari tadi melamun melihat foto itu. Kau tau, kau ketinggalan studi mu. Haloo~ HOI EREN!" Jean yang sedang naik pitam semakin naik pitam.

Semakin naik pitam, karena omongannya tak digubris sama sekali oleh pendengarnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah Eren yang memperhatikan kembali foto hitam-putih—yang sedari tadi memang sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Dan berakibatkan Jean menampar wajah Eren.

_**PLAAKK...**_

"Oh ya, aku ada studi. Ayo Jean, kita ketinggalan." Dan Eren tiba-tiba sadar dengan aneh nya. Padahal dia yang ketinggalan barisan. Kenapa Jean yang disalahkan?!

"_IDIOT!" _Jean memekik tertahan setelah ditinggal sendirian oleh Eren yang kembali ke barisan. Yang Jean tak tau dan tak mau tau, Eren akan tersasar atau tidak. Dia sekarang semakin mengerti... bahwa temannya ini memiliki kelainan otak yang parah.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N : **

Owari gays~

Haaaaa... Gomen ya yang nungguin sekuel. Aku malah nulis prekuelnya dan sekuelnya sekaligus /pundung. Prekuelnya gaje sangat pula. Dan ini baru 1 chapter, chapter 2 menanti ya.. Ray masih punyeng dan gak tau mau ngupdate kapan ya minna~

Ps : Kalo ada yang kecium JeanEren disini *ini pendapat Ray. Gak papa kok. Mereka cuma teman kok. Teman tapi musuh. Ya bisa dibilang pemanis cerita /plak.

Mind to Review? Arigatou Goaimasu

**Arti-arti~**

_Der ermittelte Kapitän in Deutschland : _Kapten ternekat di Jerman

_Eren, sind Sie okay? : _Eren apakah kau baik-baik saja?

_Herr _Levi : Pak Levi

_Warten Sie eine Minute__ : _Tunggu sebentar

_Herr__mürrisch : _Tuan pemarah

_Museen : _Museum

15 DM : 15 _Deustch Mark_

_Auf Wiedersehen _: Sampai jumpa

_Deutsch__-Armee__ : _Tentara Jerman

_Natürlich bin ich immer noch gesund : _Tentu saja, aku masih waras.

_Mutter : _Ibu

"_Du Idiot, Jaeger!..." : _Kau Idiot, Jaeger.

"_Von du idiot, Jean!" : _Kamu yang idiot Jean!

**Balasan Review "This Is Our Struggle" **

**RivailleJaegar** : Emang yang versi Romano begimana? /belum pernah ndengerin lagunya. Ya, saya akan bantai kamu sungguhan /megang pedangnya manuver gear 3d. Ya... begitulah.. silahkan di delusikan versi anda sendiri~ Iya, Levinya mau meninggal jadi harus meninggalkan sesuatu yang romantis buat Eren /ciee /dibantai Levi. Suami idaman hahaha.. Oke, Rivaille-san Arigatou udah dibaca dan udah diripiew~ || **Yuzueiri** : Hehe, masa' sampe segitunya? I-Iya kayaknya hehe. Entahlah dia genderless, double gender /pundung. Jauh-jauh dari dunia lain Cuma buat menyelamatkan Eren tercinta /cieee. Hahaha, makasih. Tapi sayang angstnya masih kurang .-. Tapi pasti saya akan berjuang! E..Etto, minggu depan. Kehilangan feeling nih ma... DX Arigatou buat repiewnya~ || **digimonfan4ever101** : Danke itu terima kasih~ Haha, heichou udah belajar kesastraan sebelumnya /apaan. Eren yang hamil! Eren itu Cuma buat Levi seorang! DX Iya Riv berapa umurmu nak? *Riv : Umurku... emm.. 17 tahun sepertinya *matanya ngeblink-blink kayak Eren** Iya itu udah dijawab /jdeerr. Ya saya juga gitu sih.. males, gak ngerti nulis apa.. tapi juga kasian sama author-author yang butuh semangat itu /pengalaman diri sendiri. Oke, Arigatou Digimon-san udah diripiew~

**Sign,  
Ray Bellatrix~**


End file.
